Mahora Mayhem
by akatsukiRei
Summary: The story takes place after the weird and magical events during the batch of Class 3A. Now, a new set of students repeat the history of Mahora Academy. Warning: Contains insanity and weirdness.


**THUMP!**

And my papers were stamped.

I signed them, and as quickly as I turned around,

I yelled to the world, "Mahora Academy, here I come!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: I RUINED MY LIFE -Part 1-**

* * *

The first day of school was drawing near. I was really excited. I even prepared myself a list of everything that I need done before the big day!!

**Countdown: ****5 Days**

I had to check my new and eternal dorm room! Quickly, I ran inside the dormitory to have a look at it. As I climbed my way to the upper floors I began to notice that the stairs were old and a bit dusty, and yet its design and carvings still remained. Puzzled as I was, I then began to imagine how spacious and pretty my room would be. I couldn't take the thought out of my mind until... I slipped. Yes, let's just call it clumsiness but the happiness and excitement took over the embarassment I felt when almost everyone was staring at me when I fell. I stood up, and excused myself in a rather... :old fashioned way.

Now, enough of the himuliation and more of the "me and my dorm room" drama.

So, there I was running away from those beady stares. Then, I felt the moment of glory... the heavens were wide open and my door was lit... MY ROOM!! I REACHED IT!! YEAHHH!!

I touched the door!

I turned the door knob!

I OPENED the door!!

And then...

"You! This room is of my master's and I! Identify your self!"

There was this really serious-looking girl pointing her sword on my face. Creepy.

"Now, now, Setsuka... please let our visitor enter."

"Huh? um... I mean. As you wish."

Whew. Surely, I'm glad that was over. And so, I met my "roommates". The big meanie was **Setsuka**, she refused to tell me more about her so I guess I'll just call her... Big Meanie!! Yeah, I thought that would suit her. And the other one, who was really kind and all, her name is **Konoha**. They seem to have this samurai-princess relationship... but I guess I should stay out of that matter.

The room was not really as big as I imagined... but I guess it'll do.

I spent the night in there with my new found... erm... "friends".

**Countdown: ****4 Days**

The next day, I went out to have my own set of uniform. I'd say, the school uniform really looked great! Or, atleast for me it did. I never got the chance to wear something like this since I was home-schooled before I reached middle school. I tried it on and I found it comfy enough... but I did wish that the skirt was a bit longer.

After that, I asked Setsuka and Konoha if they want to go shopping. But I ended up going alone. I guess I should work out on socializing, hehe...

It was a long day. I retreated back to my dorm room.

**Countdown: ****3 Days**

Early in the morning, I went to the school's office to get me some textbooks. The guy who was carrying the books towards me didn't seem to have a problem handling them, so I thought that I could easily carry them too. He asked me if I needed help but I said I'm gonna be fine so, without hesitation, he handed them over to me and... DDUUUHG! gyahh...

The next thing I knew, I was in the clininc.

So, realizing my physical weakness, I decided to train myself! The sun was high up. I was armed with a bottle of ice-cold water and I mean, ICE-COLD and a super-absorbent towel. Now, before I started exercising, using my common-sense and knowledge, I wrapped the bottle wit my towel so that it would stay cool for a longer time. And then, the torture-- I mean, the training, BEGINS!

/huff-huff-heave-heave/ I started with a 100 Lap course around the dormitory building!! I was almost through with my 99th lap when suddenly...

Ooh!! A pretty butterfly! Its colors hypnotized me... and I followed it!! But suddenly...

Noooooo!! The creepy spider trapped the poor butterfly!! I tried to climb the tree in the hopes of saving the poor fellow... I pulled myself up and after a couple of tries, I made it!! I was on top of the tree!! but I was too late. The butterfly was already dead and bloodless!! I wanted revenge against the murderer! And so, I wrecked its webby-home like CRAZZEHH!! BWAHAHAHA!! Fear me evil doer! FEAR ME!

But after a while, I little birdy came. It was so pretty, and colorful, and... pretty... and, IT ATE THE SPIDER!! Thank you Winged Creature, you have avenged your fellow wind-wanderer! I salute you!

But wait... I found myself being distracted by these creatures of nature... I must resume my training. And so, there I was. About to resume my exercises, I found myself lost! I guess I really got carried away this time... and now, my only option is to... FOLLOW THE BIRDY!

Yes, I followed it. And on my way, a really huge cat killed the birdy I was following!! Great, now I have to follow the CAT. On our way, we came across a pack of angry dogs!! They came right at us!! I was running and running and when I looked back... the kitty was GONE!! Noooo!!

Now following the dogs, I came by a farm where a horse ran straight towards me for the reason that I DON'T EVEN KNOW!! I was screaming and running, and running and screaming... until, I saw a building and quickly hid myself behind it. Phew! I lost the maaaaaad horse! And guess what, I was back to my Dormitory!! Yay for me!

And as I felt victory, I quickly grabbed my bottle to quench my thirst... but the bottle was EMPTY!! Turns out that it had a hole at the bottom and when the ice melted... the towel absorbed it... /sob/... no wonder they called it "super-absorbent". /sigh/

Well, I'd best be resting now. That was some training I had.

**Countdown: ****2 Days**

Now I have to buy school stuff!! Once again I headed straight for the nearest mall.

I was walking along the highly-stacked shelves of school supplies, then...

A BUNNY-SHAPED notebook!! I like bunnies! So I bought 26 of them!

Once again, I strolled around and...

A PEN WITH A PANDA ON TOP!! I LOVE pandas! so I bought a box!

/cough/ I tried to keep myself focused on the materials that I would be needing and NOT wanting. And so, I've finally cnditioned my self and started looking again.

**. . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ! !**

GYAHHH!! I tried to hold it in!! But I just CAN'T!!

I... I... grabbed a KITTY-SHAPED ERASER!! NOOOOOOOO!!

... it was too late... I... already paid at the counter... /sob/...

And so, I return back to my sanctuary.

**Countdown: ****1 Day**

Unable to control my feelings of despair for buying such... adorable items, I woke up TOO early. School already starts tomorrow so I thought that I should be resting for this whole day. But, the GUILT!! It's killing me!! Ohh.. the bunnies and the pandas and the kitties... WHY?!

. . .

It's just 2:00 AM. I could clearly hear the ticking of the clock. It seemed so loud because of the quietness inside the room, inside the whole building. I rose up from my bed, I tried to reach for my bunny-slippers. And as I was about to make my first step towards the comfort room...

"! HAAAAAAAYYYIAHHHH!! :Ryūhazan!! "

BOOM!

AHHH!! She was going berserk and she almost killed MEEEHHH!! pant-pant After that seemingly fatal blow, Setsuka fell back to sleep. Hopefully.

And so, I resumed my journey to the comfort room. I sat down the clean, white throne and... POOOOOFFFTT. It all went out. Finally, the feeling of relief.

After that glorious moment, I returned back to sleep.

And tomorrow, the New Mahora Academy awaits!!

* * *

**END: CHAPTER 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

--  
**Legend/Notes**

: running away fast in a backward manner while laughing

: A Shinmei-ryu style technique; seems to work well against reptiles, one of the techniques used by Motoko Love Hina when she went berserk against multiple turtles, Chapter 65.

--

2008 (c) akatsukiRei


End file.
